extended_timelinefandomcom-20200215-history
Castile
Catholic|culture = Castilian|tech_group = Western|government = Feudal Monarchy|capital = Toledo (219)|rank = Kingdom|tag = CAS}} Castile (playable from 931 to 1516) is a country located in the Iberian Peninsula. Castille completed the reconquista "reconquest" of Iberia after the surrender of Granada in 1492. Castille later goes on to form Spain in 1516. In practice however, Spain did not exist as a single entity until the enactment of the Nueva Planta decrees by Philip V de Bourbon unified all of Spain's Iberian territories under the control of Madrid at the end of the War of Spanish Succession. See also: Spain, Aragon, Portugal, Granada, Navarra, France, Naples, Morocco, Tlemcen, England, Leon, Cordoba, Galicia, Asturias Strategy Decisions Form Spanish Nation Militarily * Primary culture is in the Iberian Culture Group or * Primary culture is Basque * Is not: ** The Papal State ** Holy Roman Empire ** Spain ** European Union ** France ** Granada ** Andalusia ** Cordoba ** The Knights * Spain does not exist * Has an Administrative Technology of at least 10. * Is not in the Muslim religion group. * Is not a colonial nation * Is not a subject nation * Is not a steppe nomad * An Islamic nation does non own a province in Iberia * Owns core provinces: Barcelona (213), Zaragoza (214), Castilla La Vieja (215), Salamanca (216), Sevilla (224), Toledo (219), València (220), Granada (223). Upon Enactment: * Country changes to Spain * (If owned) Madrid becomes the new capital. * Gain a permanent claim on all not owned provinces of Iberia, except the areas of: Alentejo, Beiras, Macaronesia. * Set government rank to Kingdom if Duchy. * If an HRE member and not an elector, leave the empire. * Gain 25 Prestige * Gain country modifier Increased Centralization for 20 years: ** -0.05 Monthly Autonomy Change ** +1 National Unrest Form Spanish Nation Diplomatically This decision is only available for Castile. Requirements: * Is Castile * Has Aragon as junior partner or as vassal * Aragon has less than 32 provinces * An Islamic nation does not own a province in Iberia * Has Administrative Technology of at least 10 * Has at least 100 legitimacy * Is not a subject nation * Is not a steppe nomad * At peace Upon Enactment: * Country changes to Spain. * Set government rank to Kingdom if Duchy. * Inherit Aragon. * Gain a permanent claim on all non owned provinces of Iberia, except the areas of: Alentejo, Beiras, Macaronesia. * If an HRE member and not an elector, leave the empire. Spanish Ideas and Traditions Traditions: # +15% Morale of Armies # +1 Missionaries Ideas # The Reconquista: +5% Discipline # Spanish Inquisition: +2% Missionary Strength # Inter Caetera: +1 Colonists & Can fabricate claims on any overseas province, provided it is overseas for its owner # Devout Catholicism: +2 Yearly Papal Influence # Treasure Fleet: +10% Provincial Trade Power Modifier & +15% Global Tariffs # A Spanish Armada: +10% Heavy Ship Combat Ability # Siglo De Oro : +1 Yearly Prestige Ambitions: # +25 Global Settler Increase Category:Countries Category:European countries Category:Castilian countries Category:Iberian countries Category:Catholic countries Category:Western countries Category:Feudal Monarchies Category:Kingdom (Rank)